The Killing Game
by fab satan
Summary: Green Arrow gets captured by the Joker and Roy calls the YJ team to help him rescue Ollie, but the Joker has other plans. HG inpired. VERY gory.
1. the clowns are out

_Edit: I had to delete this yesterday because there was a line from another story in it, but now I fixed it. Thank you Clara for pointing that out._**  
>Author's note: this is for my friend 4 (a.k.a. Hermiju) for helping me with plot details and introducing me to YJ.<strong>**  
><strong>**Warning: there will be multiple character deaths, torture, gore, and some pretty dark stuff in future chapters. This one is ok, but if you don't like this kind of thing, I don't recomend this story.  
><strong>-

Oliver Queen wasn't a frequent sight in Gotham, be it as a known businessman or as vigilante Green Arrow. But this was a special case. A Gotham businessman wanted to bring one of the many branches of Queen Industries to Gotham, with close to no money loss to them if it didn't go well. It was too good of a chance to miss, so he left Star City and came to Batman's domain. He hadn't talked to Bruce since he got there, but he hadn't really expected to, the head of Wayne Inc. was a man of few words. At this particular moment, he was walking out of a local bar where he'd had a few drinks. Not enough to get him drunk, or even tipsy, it just made his reflexes slightly slower than usual. Everyone Oliver knew that had been to Gotham always talked about the crime, how the people was scared to walk alone in the streets, and he knew for a fact it was true. Even their defender, the silent and stoic Batman, was the darkest hero of them all. He probably wouldn't have any trouble, though. His car was parked close, he would drive home and just stay in for the rest of the night. But he never even made it to the car. His path was blocked by three men dressed as clowns.

_The Joker's men_, Oliver soon realized. He tried to get out of their way, he knew it was futile, since they were obviously coming to him, but he had to at least try. When it became obvious that he couldn't escape, he punched the one in the middle with his right hand, right in the nose, while kicking the one to his left in the guts. The middle one let out a pained exclamation, clutching his nose. All Oliver could see was a good amount of blood spilling over the clown's fingers. The right one sprung at him, but the archer easily got out of his way. He was careless, though, as the one he'd kicked was right behind him, and grabbed hold of his arms. With a powerful push, he got away, causing the clown to hit his head in a wall, slumping down unconscious to the ground. He turned to the other one, dismissing the one whose nose he probably broke. With a series of punches too fast for the man to deflect, it was easy for Oliver to defeat the untrained man, but as he begged for mercy, the first one grabbed a rock and crept up behind Oliver, hitting the back of his head. The vigilante's vision turned back and he slumped forward, none of the clowns trying to interrupt his fall as his face smacked down to the ground with a loud noise.  
>-<p>

Roy cursed under his breath as he snapped his cell phone shut. He'd been trying to call Oliver for the past two days. Yes, he knew they hadn't actually talked since he decided to go solo, but this was important. Star City was at risk.

"Screw this, I'll just go into his apartment and get it over with" he grunted, grabbing his car keys. It was a quick ride, he pulled up in the opposite side of the street and made his way to Oliver's building. Roy still had the keys, it didn't cross his mind to return them when he noticed he brought them along after moving out. The first thing he noticed was the three newspapers left by the doorstep, unopened. He picked one up, frowning. It was today's paper, he hadn't read it yet.

_Queen Industries CEO missing in Gotham_

Roy froze. Ollie was missing? It couldn't be. What the fuck would he do in Gotham, anyway? Suddenly out of energy, Roy let his body lean against the door, sliding down to a sitting position. Gotham was a sick city, full of madmen with no limits at all, they were worse than anything Star City had. And now Ollie was missing, and that was where he was last seen. He let out a deep sigh, suddenly feeling like he was 100 years old. "Fuck, Ollie" he muttered. "What am I gonna do now?" he quickly ran his options through his head. He could call the Justice League, but even the thought of it left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Young Justice." he said. Yes. The team of young heroes would help him.  
>-<p>

"Recognized: Red Arrow, B-06" the computer promptly announced as he stepped into the cave. Wally was at the couch stuffing himself with popcorns while watching a basketball game.

"Hey, Roy, what's up?" he grinned.

"Call the rest of the team. I need your help." Roy interrupted, his face dead serious.

"OK..." Wally quickly assembled his teammates, worried.

"What is it that you require our assistance for?" Kaldur immediately asked, also worried for their ally.

"Green Arrow is missing. In Gotham. I need you to help me find him."

**Author's note: as I said before, following chapters will be really gory, so, you were warned. I'd love to see reviews, even if it's just to say that this sucks!  
><strong>_Edit: I saw that someone reviewed before I deleted it, thank you, and I actually hadn't thought about Artemis' reaction to what happened, I'll make sure to include it in the next chapter. And this is tragedy/horror story, so there won't be lots of fluff, but there will be one or two_ _ cute scenes, and quite a bit of teamwork._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: so yeah, the torture starts in this chapter, but it's only a little bit, and nothing too bad. The real bad stuff I'm saving for later. But it will be there, if you're patient enough.  
>This chapter is for Clara, for freaking out when she read chapter 1 and helping me with the plot.<strong>

They all stared at him for a good 10 seconds, until Dick broke the silence.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, perplexed. That seemed to be the cue to everyone else start asking their own questions.

"When did this happen?"

"Why didn't anyone tell us?"

"How did you know?"

"Why was he even in Gotham, anyway? That's Batman's territory!"

With one gesture and a shout, Roy managed to get them to shut up long enough for him to answer.

"I don't know, guys. I- I saw it in the newspaper, I went looking for him in his apartment cause he wouldn't answer his phone. And... It was in the front page of the paper, saying that he's missing."

Artemis hadn't said a word since he broke the news. She was just staring at nothing, eyes wide, looking completely lost.

"Artemis?" he asked roughly. "You alright?"

Her eyes slowly focused on his. He wasn't wearing his costume, he didn't stop to change clothes when he left Oliver's house.

"What if... What if he dies?"

Roy stopped cold. What if? If Ollie died... No, he couldn't think about that. Maybe he was already dead. Stop, Roy scolded himself. Bringing his gaze back to the girl, he spoke with a confidence he didn't actually feel.

"He won't. I will get him back, but for that I need your help. All of you. And anyone else you can get. We've gotta find Green Arrow, and beat whoever got him so we can get him out. It won't be easy" he gave Artemis a small smile. "But we can do it."

She smiled back weakly.

Oliver opened his eyes. He felt groggy, his head hurt enough to blur his vision. He groaned, blinking a few times. He was tied to a chair, tight knots keeping his wrists behind his back and his ankles pressed against the chair's legs. As he got used to the pain in his head, he started to notice the other injuries. There were a few cuts from when he hit the floor, and one or two injuries where the clowns managed to hit him in the fight. But where did that cut in his arm come from? There was dried blood in the corner of his mouth, and it hurt to move there. He inhaled sharply, a jolt of pain fully awakening his brain. Something was wrong with his leg. Very wrong. Afraid of what he'd find, he lowered his gaze. All he could see was blood. More blood than it was ok to lose, all over his leg, only half-clotted. By the looks of it, he'd been stabbed there repeatedly, sometimes deep enough to reach the bone.

A blood-chilling laughter came from the shadows.

"Finally, you're awake. You're no fun when you're asleep. But don't worry, I saved the best for now!" the Joker collapsed into another fit of laughter. Oliver could only watch, fear growing inside him, as the madman pulled a bloody knife out of his pocket.

"Now... Let's play."

"I've called Batgirl, she can't help. She's got a lead on the Riddler, she can't let it pass. She said she's sorry." Dick snapped his cell phone shut. It was a pity, Babs would be of great help in that kind of situation, she was one of the few people who could help that knew Gotham well. "Kaldur, any luck?"

"No, it would raise suspicion if Garth or Tula left my king's side. My apologies."

"It's ok." he answered tonelessly. They were all alone in their task.

He screamed. He tried his best not to, but he couldn't help it. The Joker had been cutting at his chest for the past 15 minutes, but shallow, small cuts. Now he suddenly stopped, grabbing a tree branch he'd left nearby. With a mischievous smirk, he stuck the tip of it in one of the cuts. Oliver screamed in pain. The Joker dug the stick deeper, causing tears to form in his victim's eyes.

"Are we having fun yet? Or should I just keep going?" the clown prince of Gotham laughed maniacally as he kept poking the cuts with his brach.

**Author's note: So, that's it for chapter 2! Now you've seen me writing torture, am I good at it? I repeat, this was just the light parts, the bad stuff omes later. I'd love to see reviews, even if it's just to say that this sucks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm so sorry I took so long to update this. I had some serious writer's block, this chapter just wouldn't get done. Even now I'm not very happy with the final result. This probably won't happen again, and I really am sorry.**

It took them a whole hour to remember Zatanna could do a localizing spell to track Green Arrow. A waste of precious time, who knew what the emerald archer was going through? Each minute they wasted was a minute more he could have been killed. In the end, it was Megan who thought of it.

"Hello, Megan! Zatanna, don't you know a spell to locate him?"

"Yeah, the same you used the last time we fought Klarion." Dick completed, a smile forming at his lips since they'd finally found a solution to their problem. Roy just looked eagerly at the witch, waiting for her to confirm.

In less than 5 minutes, she was standing before a holographic map of Gotha,, wand in hand, ready to cast the spell.

"Oh, no." Dick muttered shocked, as a red sign popped up in an old abandoned factory.

"What is it?" Artemis inquired anxiously, as the place meant nothing to her.

"That... That is one of the Joker's secured locations."

The bio-ship was ready in no time, M'gann worked faster due to the urgent situation. She navigated in invisible mode, of course, and landed silently behind the building Zatanna's spell pointed out. They all gathered in a group, and for once they stayed and listened to Kaldur's instructions.

"Miss Martian, you go through the left side, Robin and Artemis, enter though the back door, Superboy and Kid Flash, the car entrance, Red Arrow and I will break in through the window in the 3rd floor. Zatanna... you're going to the front door."

They nodded stiffly, and with no further comment everyone went to their indicated entrance.

M'gann turned her body invisible and intangible, and flew to the section of small windows located in the left side. She crossed the wall. There were two fat men with dirty clown clothes, drinking beers. The martian quickly sent a psychic pulse to knock them out, moving on to the next room.

Superboy broke the garage door and immediately sprung into action, punching and kicking the many criminals reunited in that area, as Kid Flash ran around unarming and tying up the rest of them.

Red Arrow and Aqualad had already cleared the 3rd floor hallway, and silently opened the doors to find dark empty rooms, and one single villain, who was quickly taken down by Red Arrow. They went down the stairs, all according to plan.

Robin and Artemis defeated the thugs in their entrance in record time, and were alredy reaching the center of the building. Hopefully the others didn't have trouble either, they must approach at the same time. That was when they heard the fight. "Zatanna" Artemis said. Robin's only response was a small nod.

The room was a complete wreck. Zatanna had destroyed half the tables while fighting the villains, and 8 of them lay unconscious on the floor. One had managed to make a deep cut into her arm, but she had to keep fighting.

"Reilednahc, llaf!" she commanded, and with a loud crashing noise the crystal chandelier fell to the floor, shards of glass flying everywhere. It caught the last man and she finally moved on to her objective.

"We're clear" Miss Martian heard Robin's voice in her head.

"Same here!" Wally added next.

"Top floor clear" Aqualad informed.

"The left section is done." she finished.

"Zatanna, report." Kaldur requested. They all heard the tiredness in her voice, almost palpable as she said: "Front entrance... Clear."

"Everyone, move on to the central room." with this last command, everyone proceeded to their actual target.

In the center of the building, there was a wide room that was used to store most of the merchandise kept there. The 5 groups were slowly and silently approaching it, despite all the noise they made beating up those crooks.

Roy and Kaldur were the first to see it, through a trapdoor in the floor. God knows why it was there, but it was. The Joker was standing in the middle of the room, and a blonde man was tied to a chair, unconscious, and completely covered in blood. "Ollie!" Roy whispered breathlessly at the sight. It physically hurt to see him so broken, so humiliated.

"I am truly sorry" Kaldur said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Roy nodded stiffly. "We've got a mission to do." the archer said. He didn't need comforting, he needed to save his mentor.

"Is everyone in position?" Roy asked rudely through their psychic link. Everyone confirmed sheepishly. "Then let's kick this clown's ass all the way to fucking Jupiter." was his last comment before he opened the trapdoor and shot an arrow at the Joker's head. Wich was exactly what the clown expected him to do. He stepped aside, and the arrow hit Ollie's already torn up shoulder. The pain jolted him awake, and with clouded eyes he searched for the saource of the arrow. Roy had to bite back a sob. Oliver was a shadow of himself. He looked destroyed. There wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't covered in bruises and dried blood, his left eye was swollen and black, his chest was sliced up with cuts. Little did they know this wasn't even the beginning...

**Author's note: okay I'm sorry I'm sorry I am a horrible person I left you waiting for eons and all I give you is this horrible chapter with absolutely no torture in it. I know, I suck. Please don't hate me. Next chapter will be lots of Joker fun time, including lots of Ollie torture AND the torture of someone who isn't Ollie! And I will update it quicker. I'll stop watching StarKid musicals until I update if I don't do it in a week. As always, I'd love to see reviews, even if it's just to say that this sucks!**


End file.
